Drusilla
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un joven osado y sin temor, entrevista a la mortal y sanguinaria vampira Drusilla, remontandonos al origen de la maldición de la mujer y más allá.
1. Primera Parte

"**DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

¿Sabré describir enteramente su impactante belleza?

¿Cómo pueden siquiera las palabras escritas plasmar toda la belleza gótica que aquella mujer sentada delante de mi, aquella noche, en aquel bar de una esquina cualquiera de Buenos Aires, ostentaba naturalmente?

Imposible. La palabra escrita tiene un límite… Yo podría decirles que era alta, que era delgada, que sus ojos eran grandes y profundamente negros, de un azabache envidiable… que su piel era blanca, como la de una estatua de mármol o de porcelana fina… que su cabellos le caían, sedosos, por sobre un traje igual de negro como sus ojos…

Si, podría decirles todo eso, pero igualmente no podría describirles jamás enteramente la exuberante belleza que aquella mujer emanaba… belleza gótica, oscura y sobrenatural.

Dije sobrenatural. No ando errado… ya que se trataba de una autentica y genuina vampiresa.

Creo que el lector no se sorprenderá de saber que los vampiros realmente existen. Pero si creo que podría llegar a asombrarse de lo distintos que son a los que el cine y la literatura común nos presenta.

Al menos, Drusilla era diferente en muchos aspectos.

Mientras mis ojos y los suyos se encuentran en una larga y desesperada fracción de segundo, en el mas completo silencio, me doy cuenta de que aquella mujer ha visto cosas que yo siquiera jamás podré soñar. La sangre maldita que corre por sus venas, la misma que la vuelve inmortal, la hace resaltar por sobre la poca gente que hay en el bar a aquellas altas horas de la noche.

Nadie esta exento a su belleza. Los hombres se vuelven y la miran cuando pasan (me di cuenta de esto al acercársenos un mozo preparado para recibir nuestros pedidos de consumición. Apenas un vaso con agua para mi y nada para ella…) e incluso, las mujeres parecen admirarla y reconocer una singular hermosura en su semblante.

-Estas muy callada esta noche, Dru- le dije, para romper el clima casi mágico e hipnótico de su mirada… misma mirada que hacia tiempo atrás se fijo en mis propios ojos cuando ella casi acaba con mi vida.

-Mmmmhhh… -suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática, sin llegar a mostrarme aquella hilera de dientes perfectos e igual de blancos como la piel de su rostro. Una sonrisa que todavía me producía un cosquilleo en la parte mas profunda de mí ser.

-Bueno… ¿Consideraste mi propuesta, no?

-No estaría aquí si no fuera así.

-¡Vaya! – dije y sonreí de la emoción – Entonces… ¿Eso significa que…? ¿Vas a contarme todo?

-Todo… -otra vez un suspiro de su parte. Sus grandes ojos bailaron por un momento hacia el techo del local. En sus labios, la sonrisa seguía petrificada.

…Era una autentica estatua de porcelana…

-Francamente hablando, querido… ¿De verdad quieres oírlo todo? ¿De verdad te interesaría saber todo eso?

-Si. De verdad, me interesaría- le dije. Y era cierto, me interesaba el 100 por 100.

-Vienes pidiéndome esto desde que nos conocimos… ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Supongo que no todos los días le perdonas la vida a un mísero mortal para ser tu amigo, ¿no?

La manera en la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras la llenaron de gozo. Rió y fue una genuina carcajada de loca… Cualquiera a estas alturas la habría mirado con aprensión, mas no yo.

Estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esta y es mas… me fascinaban.

-¿Por qué a ustedes los escritores les encanta meter sus narices en todo?- preguntó, acomodándose en su asiento de manera tal que quedo mas cerca mío y pude oler ese perfume… el perfume de su cuerpo… un cuerpo que tenia tanto de vivo como los que yacían en los cementerios.

Perdón. Creo que eso fue una exageración. Dru estaba viva, pero como vampiro, su cuerpo no funcionaba ya del todo como el de un ser humano cualquiera. En parte, estaba muerto… No me pidan que les explique como funcionaba esta magia oscura, puesto que apenas la entiendo yo mismo.

-Supongo que es el hecho de saber… de conocer… y de vender una buena historia con la que las editoriales puedan pagarnos para poder subsistir. Algunos todavía estamos vivos, amiga.

Más risas de su parte. Hubo algunos murmullos de la poca gente que nos rodeaban. Algunas cabezas se volvieron de reojo para mirarnos.

-Pero la verdad es… que ansío conocer tu historia. Tu vida… es un completo misterio para mí. Entraste en mi vida hace tiempo y casi me la quitas… decides no hacerlo y digamos que todo eso me intriga. Todo en ti me intriga, Dru…

-Cuantas palabras bonitas- susurró- Si todo eso es para convencerme, lo has hecho.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Estaba realmente ansioso por escucharlo todo. Tenia conmigo una mochila, en donde había traído un par de cosas y entre ellas, un pequeño grabador, con suficientes cintas para poder registrar la charla. Creo que en ese momento lo saque del bolso y lo coloqué delante de ella, en silencio.

-Entrevista con el vampiro- dijo.

-En este caso, con "la" vampiro.

-Espero no aburrirte con lo que voy a contarte.

-Sabes que NADA acerca de ti me aburre.

-¿Y por donde empiezo?

-Creo que te sentirías mas cómoda relajándote y dejando que tu memoria te lleve al primer lugar que recuerdas de tu existencia como mortal.

-_Mmmmmhhh_… ¿No crees que a tus lectores les gustaría saber primero como nos conocimos? ¿Cómo es que la dama de la noche le perdono la vida a un "miserable mortal", para usar tus palabras?

…Fruncí levemente el entrecejo. Era verdad…

No es que haya mucho que contar de la primera vez que Drusilla entro en mi vida. Nos conocimos una noche, en la que yo andaba perdido, deambulando por los callejones oscuros, con mis cosas a cuestas, mis problemas y mi afán de encontrar historias mezcladas con lo sobrenatural en la gran ciudad.

Ella apareció ante mi, alta y esbelta, bella como una estatua antigua. Luego, su rostro cambio… sus ojos negros se tornaron amarillentos, casi felinos… su frente se volvió abultada y un par de filosisimos colmillos emergió en su boca.

Con un rugido animal se abalanzó sobre mí y a punto estuvo de acabar con mi vida. Yo no atine a hacer nada dado que todavía estaba impactado por dos cosas… La primera era la hermosura gótica de su aspecto humano y la segunda, la fascinación visceral que ejercía en mí el hecho de estar frente a frente a un verdadero vampiro.

Ella se debió de dar cuenta de esto, pero no sé muy bien todavía (no me lo ha querido decir) mi vida no termino aquella noche. Dru se detuvo a centímetros de perforar la piel suave de mi cuello para alimentarse y me miró.

…Por un largo, largo segundo (que a mi me pareció eternidad) ambos nos miramos…

Su rostro demoníaco se relajó y la cara humana volvió a ocupar su sitio. Seguimos mirándonos por otro largo rato, sin decirnos nada…

-¿Es que no vas a luchar?- me preguntó, al fin.

-Dios santo… Eres… Eres… Hermosa- creo que fue lo primero que dije.

Su cara de porcelana se quedo inexpresiva. Luego, se rió… se rió con una de sus clásicas carcajadas de loca, ya que en síntesis, así era como ella estaba.

**Completamente loca**.

Sin embargo, no me mató. Se separo de mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Desde ese momento, se convirtió en mi amiga.

El lector sepa disculpar. Estoy seguro de que ustedes saben en parte que dicen que los vampiros son depredadores. Ahora yo lo sé, claro… Los vampiros son demonios, depredadores… matan no solo por hambre, sino por placer, porque les gusta.

Pero Dru no lo hizo. Por alguna razón, no me mató.

De ahí en adelante, serian varias las noches en las que nos veríamos. Noches en las que compartimos muchas cosas, excepto la historia de su vida, que era el motivo que nos llevaba al presente…

Muchas veces le rogué que me dijera cosas de ella, que me contara mas acerca de su génesis de vampiro y de todos los años que paso siendo un demonio dedicado a la perversión, a la oscuridad.

Estaba (estoy) fascinado con ella. Es el tipo de fascinación que todos solemos tener hacia lo grotesco, hacia lo gótico y lo oscuro. Aquello que más nos asquea… aquello que más aborrecemos… en lo profundo de nuestras almas, es lo que MAS DESEAMOS.

Volviendo al momento presente, le dije a Drusilla que sin duda, en el libro que planeaba hacer de sus anécdotas, seguro que les contaría a mis lectores como nos conocimos, así que lo único que me quedaba era escuchar su relato y sumergirme en el oscuro mundo de los vampiros, solamente de la UNICA forma en la que podía hacerlo.

…A través de ella…

-No sé, no sé- canturreo, haciéndose la misteriosa- Sinceramente, Federico, creo que te estas metiendo en algo muuuuuuy grande. Dime… ¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por escucharme?

-Dru… Por ti estoy dispuesto a tantas cosas- dije, sintiendo que si la charla y su tono seguía siendo tan meloso y sensual, terminaría arrojándome a sus brazos listo para que me hiciera suyo, de la forma en que ella quisiera.

-¿Y si te dijera que la cosa no tiene el mas mínimo sentido?

-¿La vida tiene sentido, acaso?

-Vaya… Eso sonó duro. Pensé que eras católico. ¿Qué acaso ustedes no viven siempre con la esperanza bajo el brazo?

-No exactamente, pero te recuerdo que no soy católico… no del todo… Para empezar, un buen católico no estaría hablando con una vampiresa de unos cuantos cientos de años de existencia.

-No tengo tantos- confeso, conteniendo una nueva risa de su parte- Conozco a otros vampiros que son mas viejos que yo… Mis creadores, por ejemplo… Darla, Ángelus…- hizo una pausa- Mi Ángelus… mi amado Ángelus…

-Creo que me contaste algo de ellos hace tiempo, pero no todo como yo quisiera saber. ¿Por qué no empiezas con ellos?

Sonrió (en realidad, creo que nunca dejo de hacerlo) y permaneció en silencio un segundo.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de ser lo que eres?- pregunte, prendiendo el grabador.

-Normal. Sencillamente normal… y aburrida- suspiró, reclinándose en su asiento y echando una mirada al exterior salpicado de estrellas y luces artificiales- Yo era la mas chica de mis hermanas. Éramos una familia burguesa típica de la Londres del siglo 19… Nada del otro mundo. De día, salíamos a nuestros estudios y de noche, permanecíamos en casa, con nuestros padres. Era bien visto en aquel entonces que las jóvenes de poca edad no tuvieran tanta permisividad para hacer cosas que hoy en día las chicas hacen con total libertad.

-¿Te sentías asfixiada con todo eso?

-A veces si, a veces no- confesó- Tenia su encanto. La noche, por ejemplo… Era lindo las noches en las que nevaba (deberías ver Londres en plena nevada, en el siglo 19) juntarnos con mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanas al calor de una chimenea ardiente. Las charlas eran las típicas de una sociedad conservadora y creo que te aburriría a ti y a tus lectores si tuviera que constárselas.

"Pero todo tenia su encanto… Si supieras cuanto añoro el calor del fuego recorriendo mi piel… la sensación de bienestar que significaba pertenecer a algo… formar parte de algo y mas, si ese algo era una familia…"

-¿Eras rica?

-Si y no. Teníamos dinero suficiente para hacer muchas cosas que el común de la gente, pero no éramos pomposamente millonarios. Mi padre tenía importantes negocios con comerciantes del exterior y de vez en cuando, viajábamos a otros países, pero esto era menos infrecuente en los últimos años de mi vida como humana.

-…En síntesis, tu vida era normal…

-Aburrida.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Conozco a tanta gente que añoraría una vida así…

-¿De veras?

Hubo un ligero tono de burla en esa pregunta, pero decidí no interrumpirla. No estaba juzgándola, solamente, escuchándola.

-¿Y cuando fue que las cosas cambiaron?

-Bueno…- dudó- Todo empezó con las visiones…

-¿Visiones?

-Visiones… pantallazos de sucesos… Creo que sabes de estas cosas.

-He leído y he entrevistado a un síquico una vez… pero sigue… ¿Dijiste que tenias visiones? ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Al principio, lo tomaba como algo gracioso e incluso, no le daba mucha importancia… pero a medida que el tiempo pasó y las cosas que veía se fueron cumpliendo…

-¿Eran como premoniciones esas visiones?

-Si… Eran como avisos de cosas que iban a ocurrir luego. Aparecían en mi mente constantemente. A veces era un accidente de una carreta, otras una catástrofe natural… Las visiones se convirtieron en todo un tema en mi casa…

Silencio. Dru meditaba y sus grandes ojos volvieron a perderse en la ventana cerca de donde estábamos. Por un momento, temí que su locura le impidiera continuar, pero no… siguió hablando.

-Una vez tuve una visión de un derrumbe en una mina, donde trabajaba un importante socio de negocios de mi padre. La visión me ataco en el momento en que estaba en mis estudios y todo mundo me miro como si yo estuviera loca… Fue realmente desagradable.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Lo usual- sonrió- Nadie me creyó. Yo empecé a decirles a todos que iba a haber un accidente en la mina del viejo cantero, pero nada… incluso, mi propia familia creyó que desvariaba e insistieron en que debía dejarme de decir cosas como estas, o Dios iba a castigarme… _"A las chicas malas las castiga Dios"_, decía mi madre. Era la frase que siempre usaba en estos casos. Bien, el hecho es que la mina se derrumbo como había dicho que sucedería, matando a dos trabajadores y entonces, todo mundo termino temiéndome…

"De chica buena pase a chica mala. La gente empezó a murmurar cosas feas sobre mí. Cada vez que pasaba con mis hermanas por la calle, la gente se volteaba y decían: "Ahí va la bruja". De esa forma era como me decían… la bruja…"

-Que horrible- comenté- Supongo que esto no te caía para nada bien.

-Lo odiaba- dijo y por primera vez, vi la ira asomarse en sus ojos negros- Lo aborrecía. ¡Ojala pudiera haber sido una verdadera bruja para matarlos a todos!

Un mozo se acerco a nosotros, preguntando si íbamos a querer algo más. Yo volví a pedirle un vaso con agua mientras que Dru ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo.

-La bruja mala… mala, mala… la bruja mala- repetía sin cesar, en mitad de murmullos.

-¿Y luego que ocurrió?- inquirí, tratando de devolverla a sus recuerdos y a la normalidad.

-Mis padres. Me tenían miedo también… mi madre me dijo… mi madre creía que estaba maldita- hizo otra pausa- Ella creía que ver cosas era una ofensa ante Dios… que solo él podía ver las cosas antes de que pasaran.

"Mi padre era un poco mas racional, pero estaba de acuerdo que su hija no estaba del todo "entera de la cabeza"… Finalmente, después de semejante revuelo en casa, se decidió que yo debía asumir los votos…"

-¿Perdón…?

-Ser monja. Internarme en un claustro. En parte, creí yo misma que tal vez tuvieran razón. ¿Y si mis visiones no eran cosas buenas? ¿Y si no eran de Dios? Así fue que decidí en parte yo misma que mis padres tenían razón y me metería a monja.

-Vaya. Eso no lo sabía. Monja…

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en tomar los hábitos, Federico?

-Si.

-¿De verdad?- sus grandes ojos mostraron una divertida fascinación- ¿Y eso por que?

-No lo sé. Creo que quizás… la vida silenciosa en algún claustro me vendría bien. Algunos me dijeron que yo funcionaria bien en esas cosas. Francamente hablando, lo dudo.

-El padre Federico entra en la iglesia- dijo, riéndose- Bueno… la sotana te quedaría bien.

-Muy graciosa. El negro es mas tu color que el mío… Sigamos con tu relato. ¿Tomaste los hábitos?

-No llegue a hacerlo… Digamos que me lo impidieron.

_Un monasterio en Londres. El año, 1860… En el interior del gigantesco edificio gótico, los monjes están cantando una canción religiosa, en alguna parte. Drusilla, joven, viva y fresca entra en el lugar, caminando por los bancos vacíos de gente hacia los confesionarios. Antes de entrar se arrodilla delante del altar con una gran cruz y se persigna._

_Luego, se pone de pie y reanuda su marcha. Siempre en completo silencio entra en uno de aquellos reducidos cubiculos sin percatarse que del otro lado, se estaba produciendo un feroz forcejeo entre el cura párroco y un sujeto joven, de mirada rapaz y cabellos largos. Un forcejeo que terminó con la muerte del sacerdote de una mordida fuerte en su cuello y con su sangre siendo succionada por el feroz vampiro que había osado lo que ningún otro de su raza se atrevía: entrar y alimentarse en una iglesia, un lugar sagrado._

_-Bendígame padre, por que he pecado- dijo Drusilla, bajando la vista y concentrada en si misma._

_En el confesionario, el vampiro Ángelus levanto su vista, sorprendido. El cuerpo del sacerdote católico yacía muerto a su lado y su rostro demoníaco revirtió inmediatamente a humano, fascinado y a la vez, divertido con lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Aquella bella joven no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y creía que hablaba con un cura!_

_-Hija mía- dijo, con una voz gruesa que trataba de disimular la burlona felicidad que aquello le estaba produciendo._

_-Han pasado dos días desde mi última confesión…_

_Ángelus se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió. Estaba lleno de la sangre robada al sacerdote, pero de todas formas, podía oler a aquella joven bella desde donde estaba… y le gustaba._

_-¡Oh, padre! ¡Tengo tanto miedo!- dijo ella, con voz temblorosa._

_-El Señor es muy misericordioso. Dime tus pecados, niña._

_-Las visiones, padre… han vuelto- Dru tragó saliva y contuvo un sollozo- Mi madre dice… que estoy maldita. ¡Que ofendo a Dios con esto! ¡Dice que soy mala!- exclamó, sintiendo su cara húmeda por las lagrimas- Pero no soy mala, padre. ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! Trato de ser pura a su vista… N-No quiero ser una cosa mala…_

_A estas alturas, Ángelus estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas, sin embargo, se contuvo y continúo con el engaño…_

_-El Señor tiene planes para todas sus criaturas- le dijo- Incluso, una demoníaca niña como tú…_

_-¿Demoníaca?_

_-¡Si! Eres un engendro de Satanás. Todos los Aves Marías del mundo no van a ayudarte. El Señor te castigara…_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer?- la voz de Dru sonó desesperada._

_-Cumplir con su plan, niña, con su mandato… Sé malvada. Conviértete en lo que eres… En la bruja que eres._

_-¡No! ¡Quiero ser buena! Q-Quiero ser… pura._

_Drusilla lloraba. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente acariciando los pliegues de su vestido._

_-Padre… le ruego… ¡Ayúdeme!_

_-Muy bien… Calma, calma… Diez Padrenuestros y un acto de ayuno… ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿Y eso… servirá?_

_Ángelus sonrió y levantó la división que le impedía a la muchacha verlo directamente, dejándola contemplar su grotesco rostro de vampiro burlón._

_-¿Y tú que crees?_

Después de oír esto, permanecí en silencio.

En realidad, tanto Dru como yo permanecimos de igual forma. Afuera, un automóvil rompió la quietud y la calma de aquella noche veraniega y varias personas entraban y salían del bar, absortas en lo suyo.

-Dios mío- dije- ¿Y ahí fue cuando te convirtió?

-No. Fue la primera vez que me vio. Me dio tal susto de muerte que corrí y volví a mi casa, sintiendo que la razón me abandonaba. Pero claro, no se iba a olvidar de mi así nomás… Yo era un juguete nuevo para él… un nuevo divertimento en su vida… y además, le gustaba. No… creo que desde el primer momento en que me vio, decidió que me haría suya.

-¿Qué hizo Ángelus luego?

-Supongo que se dedico a volver a su guarida, la que compartía con la vampiresa que lo había creado, Darla. Su obsesión por mi lo llevo a atormentarme. Por días, creo que no pase una noche en la que me asomara a la ventana de casa sin verlo. Él estaba allí, parado entre los árboles, mirándome desde lejos… sonriendo, con su cara angelical…

Dru esbozó una sonrisa maniática. Por un momento, se me helo la sangre, pero tuve a bien sobreponerme.

-Y allí estaba día tras día… después de la puesta del sol. O cuando salía con mis hermanas… En cada vuelta de esquina, lo veía… me observaba… me espiaba… me seguía… Era aterrador.

-¿No había nada que pudieras hacer? ¿Les dijiste a tus padres acerca de él?

-No me creyeron. Pensaron que era otra de mis visiones o esas cosas… Creo que estaban convencidos a esa altura de que yo estaba loca. Al final, todo fue en vano… Ángelus tenía planes para mí. Mató a toda mi familia… pero lo hizo uno por uno, de forma en que me atormentara… primero, asesino a mis hermanas, después, a mi madre y por ultimo, a mi padre…

-Dios mío.

-…Fue entonces que me quede sola… totalmente sola. Yo no conocía la soledad, hasta que me arrebató todo lo que tenia.

-¿Y después te hizo un vampiro?

-Esa fue la culminación de todo. Creo que lo tenia todo calculado de antemano, aunque mi Ángelus nunca fue de calcular las cosas- sonrió- Digamos que él solamente actuaba por "puro instinto"… como un animal…- otra vez hizo una pausa- Me tomó el ultimo día que fui a la iglesia, decidida a convertirme en monja. Irónico, ¿no?

Me quede callado. Meditaba sobre lo que había oído.

Fue en ese momento en que mi grabador provoco un chasquido audible que indicaba que la cinta de aquel lado del casette se había terminado y que la "entrevista" debería esperar a que le diera una vuelta para seguir grabándola…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Segunda Parte

"**DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

Durante la pausa que significo el abrir el grabador y sacar el casette para darlo vuelta y prepararlo para continuar con la charla, la mirada de Drusilla nuevamente se dirigió hacia el interior de aquel pequeño bar en que ambos estábamos aquella noche.

Cada vez quedaba menos gente. En una esquina de la barra, un borracho descansaba apaciblemente dormido, junto con una botella de vino tinto. Cerca, en una mesa apartados algo de la luz artificial de las lámparas, una pareja joven se acurrucaba uno junto al otro en una evidente demostración de interés mutuo y si… podríamos decir que de amor.

-La luna esta preciosa esta noche- comentó, volviendo su cabeza hacia la ventana que daba afuera.

-Es cierto…- reconocí, al mismo momento en que ponía en marcha el aparato de nuevo, ansioso por saber como seguía la historia- Ahora recuerdo que te gusta mucho la luna.

-Me identifico con ella- dijo y su voz se torno soñadora, como misteriosa- Es solitaria, melancólica… incomprendida… Un astro abandonado en el espacio… gira en torno a la Tierra pero sabe que jamás podrá ser igual de bella como ella… sabe que jamás la vida se posara en su semblante ni el completo calor del sol…

-¿Extrañas tu vida como mortal?

-A veces… A veces…

-Bueno… sigamos con el relato… Dijiste que Ángelus mato a toda tu familia… Dijiste que lo hizo uno por uno… para enloquecerte… y luego dijiste que te convirtió en vampiro. Eso me interesa mucho… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se propagan los vampiros? ¿Cómo llega uno a ser eso y como es?

-¿Por qué a los humanos les fascinan los vampiros?- tercio, curiosa.

-Supongo que debe ser el hecho de la inmortalidad. La gente quisiera poder alargar sus vidas para siempre y así poder ver las maravillas que el mundo futuro les depara… es una suerte de prolongación de uno… una manera de poder disfrutar de las cosas que no se han podido hacer en una sola vida- dije, a modo de explicación- A las personas les gustaría poder vivir muchos años mas de lo acostumbrado para saciar todas sus expectativas… ir a todos los lugares del mundo, conocer a mucha mas gente, etc, etc, etc… Eso se logra no solo viviendo una vida sino unas cuantas.

Mi explicación pareció satisfacer su curiosidad. Medito mis palabras largo y tendido por espacio de un minuto.

-Ejem- carraspee, señalando al grabador.

-Perdón… ¿Querías saber como me convirtieron en el ser que soy y como es que un vampiro ve al mundo…?

-Me encantaría.

-No hay mucho que decir respecto a eso. Ángelus me tomó… me mordió de la misma forma en que casi lo hago contigo la primera vez que nos conocimos… Se sacio con mi sangre enteramente y luego, mientras yo me sumergía lentamente en el umbral de las tinieblas benditas de la muerte, se corto la muñeca y ante la atenta mirada de Darla (recuerdo que ella estaba allí, en la habitación destartalada de aquella casona que usaban como guarida) procedió a infundirme su propia sangre… infectada con el poder maligno que nos hace lo que somos.

-Cuando dices infundir… ¿Te la hizo beber?

-Si.

-¿Pero tú la aceptaste como si nada?- inquirí.

-Cariño… Yo estaba medio moribunda y recuerdo que nebulosamente, alguien me alargó algo caliente y palpitante a mi boca… el resto fue como por instinto. Tome su sangre y sentí una fuerte corriente en mi interior… como electricidad. Fue… alucinante- hizo una pausa- Una experiencia increíble… como… como un orgasmo.

Silencio de nuevo. Había mucha pasión en la manera en que Dru relataba aquellos, sus últimos momentos entre los vivos.

-Después de ese instante en que me sentí mas viva que nunca… después de ese brevísimo momento, me cayo encima el velo negro de la muerte… una muerte dócil que duro hasta mi despertar, 3 días después.

-¿Muerte?- la interrumpí- ¿Estabas muerta?

-Muerta.

-Perdón, pero…- sonreí, nervioso- Sé que como vampiro, estas en parte muerta, pero… pero…

-Pregunta sin miedos. ¿Quieres saber si recuerdo algo de esos tres días en que permanecí tirada en aquella habitación sucia, muerta y fría?

-Si.

-Nada… No me acuerdo de nada que no sea la oscuridad- confesó, posando sus grandes ojos en el vaso con agua que tenia delante mío- Todo era oscuridad… fría, uniforme, pero no aterradora… creo que el miedo quedo relegado al olvido, como todo lo demás. Mientras permanecí en esa sombra no sentí nada… ni amor, ni miedo, ni terror… nada.

-¿No te acuerdas de haber visto nada? ¿Ni ángeles, ni demonios?

-Nada… nada… Solo oscuridad.

Trague saliva. Por un momento me sentí mal…

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó.

-Si, es solo que… perdón… Te dije que no era católico, pero… yo creo en el Mas Allá.

-¿De verdad? Eres el primer mortal que conozco que mantiene firme esas convicciones- sus ojos otra vez se fijaban en los míos- Hoy en día, la gente ya no cree en eso.

-Yo si… tengo mis razones, claro.

-Me encantaría conocerlas- sonrió- ¿Viste algún ángel alguna vez?

-Bueno… no podría dártelo por seguro. He visto… cosas. Como sabes, hace tiempo que transito el mundo sobrenatural, a modo de observador- dije- He visto… sombras en mi infancia y alguna que otra aparición fantasmal, ahora, como adulto…

-No lo sabía.

-Muy poca gente lo sabe. No es algo que puedas contarle a todo mundo. Como en tu caso de las visiones, cuando se lo dices, te miran con cara de espanto, como un bicho raro.

-Una de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común.

Esta vez su sonrisa fue amplia. Me mostró esa hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos de su boca, tal cual perlas en un mar.

-¿Por qué no escribes un libro sobre tus experiencias paranormales?- me propuso.

-No. No creo que a la gente le interesen historias de fantasmas y de luces que ni yo sé que son.

-No creas. A los mortales les fascina lo sobrenatural…

-Les fascina lo sobrenatural comprobado. Mis experiencias no pueden ser comprobadas como reales.

-La charla entre ambos tampoco va a ser comprobada nunca… No creo que tus lectores crean que has hablado en verdad con una vampiresa.

-Viéndolo de esa forma…

Ambos compartimos entonces una nueva sonrisa, pero la visión del grabador nos devolvió al asunto principal. Aquella charla no era sobre mi, era sobre ella.

-Desperté luego de tres días en aquel sucio suelo y estaba hambrienta- continuo con el relato Dru- Sentía frío y un fuerte dolor en el estomago, como si mis tripas se retorcieran. Ángelus estaba allí, junto con Darla. Ambos me miraban, divertidos… se mofaban de mis sentimientos primerizos de terror al verme convertida en un demonio de la noche…

"Recuerdo que intenté caminar y casi me caí. Ángelus se me acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos, besándome en la boca de manera sensual. Detrás de él, Darla observaba, altiva y vigilante…"

-¿Notaste odio en su mirada?

-No. Al principio, era una divertida expresión de burla… creo que con el paso de los años, sintió que yo era competencia, pero nunca me tomo enserio.

"Ese fue el principio. Esa noche, Ángelus dijo que mi vida empezaba de verdad ahora… y debía cazar. Darla y él me acompañaron entonces al barrio pobre de Londres… Un lugar sumido en la miseria, donde los mendigos se apilaban en las veredas y los niños desnutridos morían en las calles del frío… Me acuerdo de mi primera victima, un hombre alto y corpulento… creo que era un malhechor, ya que de esos abundaban en ese sitio… El hecho es que me fue fácil cazarlo. Era todo instintivo… Era como si yo supiera que debía hacer y como reaccionar…"

-Cuando tu rostro cambia y se vuelve el de un vampiro… ¿Duele?

-No. Es como si tu piel y huesos estuvieran diseñados para eso. No, no hay dolor… en absoluto.

-Y entonces mataste a ese sujeto… ¿Sentiste algo?

-¿Algo como que?

-Remordimiento… culpa...

-No… Cuando te conviertes en vampiro, pierdes tu alma. Tus lazos con el mundo humano se rompen… no sientes culpa, ya que al fin de cuentas, la culpa es un sentimiento humano y yo no soy humana… soy demonio.

-Entiendo.

-Es como en la naturaleza. El insecto que caza es igual que nosotros… no hay maldad en sus actos, solo es… natural.

-Pero convengamos que el insecto solo caza cuando tiene hambre y ustedes lo hacen también cuando están aburridos.

Me quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida por aquel comentario mío. Otra vez sentí algo de miedo… Dru era mi amiga, pero era en el fondo un vampiro. Si quería, podría matarme.

-Si- dijo al fin- Algunas veces matamos porque estamos aburridos… y yo solía hacerlo, no voy a mentirte…

-Pero ya no lo haces…

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Podría decirte cuestiones prácticas. Si matas a muchos, llamas la atención y el secreto de la supervivencia de un vampiro esta en, justamente, no llamar la atención. Pero creo que las razones de esto serian que… ya no me gusta tanto- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo fue desde ese instante tu no-vida?

-Un mar de sentimientos nuevos y de metas que como mortal me parecerían inalcanzables. Junto con Darla y Ángelus, éramos un trío inseparable. Cortados mis lazos y mis sentimientos del mundo humano, me sumergí de cabeza en esta vida nueva y sobrenatural. Yo ya no pensaba ni razonaba… solo sentía y vivía como siempre quise…

"Íbamos de un lado a otro, viviendo a veces en lujosas casas en las ciudades donde nos asentábamos y otras, en pocilgas de cuarta cuando las cosas lo exigían. Mate a mucha gente en ese periodo… por hambre o aburrimiento…"

-¿Aprendiste mucho de tu nueva naturaleza vampirica?

-Con el tiempo. Aprendí que el sol te quema, que las estacas te destruyen y que las Cazadoras son mortíferas, pero Ángelus sabia esquivarlas. No creo que le gustaran muchos las Cazadoras por entonces, a mí niño tan amado- dijo, sonriendo al recordar.

-Las Cazadoras- repetí- Creo que me habías contado acerca de ellas. Mujeres nacidas con la fuerza sobrehumana capaz de hacerlas luchar contra ustedes y los demonios, ¿no?

-Así es. Las Cazadoras siempre están allí, al acecho. Una muere y le pasa la batuta a la otra… Las Cazadoras eran nuestras enemigas, pero no llegaron nunca a molestarnos. Ángelus se cuido de eso…

-De modo que entonces, viviste una vida larga desde ese momento… ¿Te sentías bien con Ángelus y Darla?

-Si y no. Darla y Ángelus eran una pareja… yo era la tercera y siempre estaba mas sola que ellos… Recuerdo que una vez Darla le dijo a Ángelus que para que me había convertido… Era una loca y no servia para nada… Ángelus le replico que eso no le importaba y que yo era una gran fuente de diversión para él…

-Diversión enfermiza- murmuré.

-Nuestras vidas vampiricas duraron muchos años. Cada noche se repetía el ritual de salir a cazar, alimentarse y deambular por allí. Íbamos a tanto sitios… íbamos a ver obras de teatro, a las fiestas ruidosas de la alta sociedad… al cumpleaños de algún acaudalado hombre de negocios, etc, etc, etc… No me puedo quejar. Ángelus se divertía con todo esto… ya que siempre solía matar a más gente que nosotras. La noche terminaba siempre con Ángelus llevándose muchas mas vidas de las que te podría contar. Era realmente maléfico, mi niño- comentó, riéndose- Deberías tratar de hacerle una entrevista a él… Tiene muchas mas anécdotas que contarte de los tiempos oscuros que yo.

-¿Accedería a contármelas, si viajara yo a Norteamérica?- pregunté.

-Ahora que su alma humana fue restaurada y que vive en Los Ángeles luchando a favor del Bien, no. No le gusta recordar los buenos tiempos a papi- esto lo dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera sensual- Pero… ¿Quién sabe? Si logras llegar hasta él, quizás tengas muchas chances de que te cuente cosas de su vida como vampiro.

Un ruido cerca de donde estábamos sentados me sobresalto. El dueño del bar estaba echando al borracho dormido en la barra afuera del local.

-¡Vamos, fuera, carajo!

-¡Que carácter podrido!- murmuró el hombre, tomado hasta la garganta- ¡Ya no respetan a un pobre que no le hace mal a nadie!

-¡Fuera!

El pequeño escándalo quedo subsanado al aparecer en la puerta del bar un policía. El borracho agarro sus cosas y se marchó.

-…El tiempo pasó…- continuo Dru, sin inmutarse- Y comencé a sentir el peso de la soledad. Como te dije antes, Darla y Ángelus eran pareja… pero yo era la tercera. Estaba sola… Fue entonces en que lo conocí…

Hizo una nueva pausa en su relato, entrecerrando los ojos de manera placentera.

-Su nombre era William y la primera vez que lo vi, fue en una fiesta de la alta sociedad a la que Darla y yo concurrimos, en busca de apetitosas presas entre los gordos adinerados. Era un poeta, pero uno frustrado. Sus poesías eran horribles y nadie quería reconocerle nada bueno… El pobre no se desanimaba nunca y creo que esto me llamo la atención de él. Ese entusiasmo… parecido al que yo tenía en vida.

"Una noche, la chica de la cual se había enamorado (llamada Cecily) lo rechazo y perdió los estribos. Desahuciado, se arrojo a la noche y fue a parar a un callejón. Cualquiera podría haber terminado con su vida en ese momento y creo que no le importo en lo más mínimo… Ahí fue cuando decidí salir y mostrarme ante él…"

-Ese William es Spike, ¿no?- la interrumpí- El vampiro que se convirtió en tu novio.

-Si, pero no te adelantes. Eso es lo que voy a contarte.

-Continúa…

-Pobrecito mi bello William… Deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando me vio salir de las sombras… Era una cara de sorpresa y de turbación, la misma que pusiste tú cuando nos conocimos…

"Le ofrecí entonces darle el Don Oscuro, mi sangre… le dije que lo entendía, que entendía su soledad y que ya nunca más volvería a sentirla, si aceptaba unírseme. Dudó, pero luego aceptó… creo que sentía tanto dolor interno que no le importaba para nada el hecho de que yo lo matara. Le mostré mi verdadero rostro de demonio y luego… hice lo que tenia que hacer…"

-¿Le diste la sangre?

-Correcto. Lo convertí… 3 días después, él se integró al grupo. Creo que Ángelus y Darla lo consideraron una mala idea, ya que muchos vampiros viviendo bajo un mismo techo era sinónimo de problemas, pero no me importo en lo mas mínimo. Ángelus había hecho de mí un juguete... Era justo que yo tuviera el mío también, ¿no?

-¿Y el nombre de Spike? ¿Cuándo se lo puso?

-Al comienzo, lo conocían por el nombre de _"William, el sangriento"_ ya que competía en la ferocidad de crímenes con Ángelus. Luego, cuando comenzó a torturar a sus victimas antes de matarlos con pinches y clavos, se cambio el nombre por _"Spike"…_ como bien sabrás, en ingles, Spike quiere decir…

-Clavo.

-Exacto. Su entrada a nuestras no-vidas fue un ajetreo sin igual. Sus peleas con Ángelus fueron otro de los tantos temas nuevos… Eran rivales en todo. Cuando Ángelus era feroz, mi amado Spike era un niño realmente… aterrador. Lo superaba en todo y creo que llegue a divertirme al ver la cara de enojo que Ángelus siempre solía tener cuando lo veía y mas, cuando nos veía a ambos juntos.

-Supongo que llego a odiarlo.

-Totalmente. Lo odiaba… y era odio mutuo. Spike causo tal ajetreo que casi nos descubren los mortales una vez. Tuvimos que buscar refugio en otra parte y no volvimos a Londres hasta que paso un tiempo… hasta el año 1883, en que pasamos la Navidad todos juntos en esa gran ciudad. Me acuerdo de ello porque sucedió algo realmente insólito y que creo que fue la única cosa en mi vida de vampiro que me ha marcado de manera tal que hasta hoy lo recuerdo…

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté, intrigado.

-Vi al Diablo.

Me quede mudo. Creo que si miraban al lugar donde estábamos los dos sentados, sin duda se sorprenderían mucho de ver a un muchacho joven que de repente palidecía del susto.

-¿Viste al Diablo? ¿Y como fue eso? ¿Se te presentó o algo así?

-Fue muy tarde por la noche… Ángelus y Darla se habían retirado a cazar en las calles y festejar así la Navidad, por lo que Spike y yo nos quedamos en la casa que compartíamos para disfrutar de la compañía del uno y del otro. Hicimos el amor hasta el agotamiento y mi querido cachorrito se quedo dormido totalmente complacido por la experiencia. Creo que yo también lo hice… fue entonces que algo me despertó en las sombras… un sentimiento de que era observada o vigilada por alguien…

"Mis ojos sobrehumanos escudriñaron la oscuridad que nos rodeaba buscándolo, pero no lo halle. Confundida, iba a volverme a dormir cuando aquella voz etérea y feísima se dejo escuchar, fuerte y clara, dirigiéndose hacia mi…"

-¿Te hablaba?

-Si… _"Drusilla"_, me dijo, _"Ya es tiempo de que vengas conmigo. Me perteneces"_.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Grite.

-¿Pero como sabias que era la voz del Diablo? ¿No podrías haberlo estado soñando?

-En estos años creo sinceramente que tal vez fue un sueño, ya que grite tanto que Spike se despertó y cuando le dije lo que pasó, no vio ni sintió nada. La voz nunca mas volvió a hablarme, pero yo sabia que era la voz del Diablo, ya que mi poder de tener visiones regresó… solo que se había producido un cambio fundamental: mis videncias solo servían para propósitos oscuros.

-Increíble.

-¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Crees que fue el Diablo? ¿Qué al final era como me decían cuando tenía las visiones? ¿Qué venían de él y no de Dios?

-No lo sé. Creo en la existencia del Diablo, pero nunca lo he visto… ¿Nunca mas se te presentó?

-No. Esa fue la única vez. Todavía tiemblo al rememorar esa voz burlona y fría, como el frío del cementerio. Desde luego, ninguno de mis compañeros vampiros me creyó. Para ellos, yo estaba loca.

Otra vez la sonrisa maniática apareció en el rostro de porcelana de Dru. Me estremecí un poco y me acomode en mi asiento, tomando un sorbo del agua de mi vaso.

-El regreso de mis visiones, sin embargo, fue festejado por todos ya que los condujo a nuevas victimas humanas. El tiempo siguió su marcha inexorable y siempre andábamos de igual forma… un grupo de vampiros que cuidaban de si mismos yendo y viniendo por el mundo…

"Mi relación con Spike era fuego puro. El me amaba y hacia todo por mi. Se metía en líos para conseguirme cosas y no le importaba exponerse a riesgos. Ángelus se sentía molesto por esto y sus peleas aumentaron muchísimo…"

-¿Y que hay de las Cazadoras? ¿Nunca fueron acosados por ellas?

-Spike se enteró de su existencia y quiso encontrarlas. Quería nuevos retos y las Cazadoras se lo iban a ofrecer. Ángelus creyó que todo esto era un error, ya que era mejor alejarse de ellas al menos, hasta saber como liquidarlas.

-Pero Spike no quería…

-No. Él quería encontrarlas y matarlas. Se obsesionó. Aseguró que las buscaría por el mundo y que haría lo que ningún otro vampiro pudo: **destruirlas**.

-Me imagino que esto le cayó a Ángelus como un gancho en la barriga.

-Si, pero no podía detener a Spike. Nadie podía hacerlo… él era… fenomenal-dijo y note por primera vez un tono muy melancólico en su voz.

-¿Consiguió dar con las Cazadoras?

-Tardo años, pero lo hizo. Antes de eso, tuvimos una seria amenaza que casi nos liquida… a nosotros y a muchos otros vampiros.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Los mortales?

-No. Un demonio… un demonio que se alimentaba de los vampiros como nosotros lo hacíamos de los humanos.

-Vaya… Eso si que es una completa sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de demonio era?

-No me recuerdo el nombre. Solo sé que comía vampiros… era necrófago. Su nido estaba en Viena. Se había cobrado muchas víctimas entre los de nuestra especia hasta que salimos en su búsqueda. Fue fenomenal… todos los clanes vampiricos nos unimos en ese año (era 1892) para destruirlo. Esa vez fue en la que conocí al más viejo de los vampiros de este mundo: el Maestro.

"El Maestro era el vampiro mas viejo que he visto nunca. Calvo, arrugado y feísimo… era temido por todos menos por Ángelus y por Spike. Fue él quien superviso la cacería del demonio. A su control tenia una Orden en la que quería que nosotros entráramos. Al parecer, él fue quien convirtió en vampiro a Darla…"

-¿Mataron a ese demonio?

-Si. Muchos murieron, pero el demonio fue destruido.

-¿Y que pasó con el Maestro y su Orden? ¿Entraste en ella?

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo interés. Ángelus dijo que prefería salir al sol y quemarse antes que pasar su vida con ese anciano y Spike opinó lo mismo. Darla estaba dudosa y por lo que sé, mucho mas adelante, ella retornaría finalmente con él. Pero en ese momento nos negamos…

-De modo que prefirieron seguir con sus vidas solitarias.

-Éramos autosuficientes y la cosa duraba, a pesar de la rivalidad entre Spike y Ángelus. Fue entonces cuando el rumbo de la situación se torció definitivamente y la cosa entre todos se terminó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ángelus fue maldecido y le restauraron su alma… Ángel había nacido.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

El ambiente de la charla debió cambiar de escenario. El pequeño bar donde estábamos estaba a punto de cerrar ya y el dueño nos miraba de reojo indicándonos que debíamos salir.

Drusilla no se opuso a este cambio, es mas, lo acepto gustosa. El bar la había terminado incomodando y como la noche estaba tan linda y calida, no le incomodo salir a recorrerla y continuar con su relato en otra parte… un tanto más acorde con su naturaleza vampirica.

Lo siguiente fue la más agradable de las caminatas que yo recuerdo por una ciudad de Buenos Aires dormida. A nuestro alrededor, se levantaban las fachadas de varias casas y edificios sumidos en las sombras, indicando que sus ocupantes ya dormían… En otros casos, alguna que otra luz se asomaba por entre alguna persiana, dando a entender que allí dentro veían la televisión hasta tarde…

Dru caminaba a mi lado sonriendo. Era realmente un espectáculo insólito y soñadoramente gótico verla moverse en la noche con la gracia de un felino. Sin duda, estaba en su ambiente…

Yo, por otra parte, me movía de manera torpe y aletargada, como cualquier ser humano normal. Intentaba seguirle el paso, cargando mi mochila y con el grabador colocado en pausa en mis manos. Me sentí un tonto y por un momento me pregunté que hacia yo al lado de semejante criatura infernal… de semejante dama de la noche.

En ese breve paseo, Dru me contó que amaba esta ciudad. Buenos Aires tenia ese "no sabia qué", que la hacia especial… Dijo que tenía una vida nocturna interesante y que contrario a lo que se creía, los vampiros solían abundar por estas tierras sudamericanas.

-¿Mas vampiros en Argentina?- pregunté, asombrado.

-No veo por que tanta sorpresa. ¿No te has fijado en la cantidad de crímenes que hay en esta ciudad permanentemente?

-Si, es cierto.

-En esta ciudad los vampiros se sienten como en casa. Creo que tal vez haya una "Hellmouth" por aquí.

"_Hellmouth",_ esa fue la palabra que uso en su idioma original, el ingles. La traducción exacta era _"Boca del Infierno". _Dru me hablo de eso… una suerte de portal o zona donde la barrera de la realidad falla y el Infierno se conecta con la Tierra.

Un pequeño pueblo de California, Estados Unidos, llamado Sunnydale, esta construido sobre ella. Desde ese rincón del mundo había venido Dru a la Argentina, en donde supuestamente, estaba refugiada de quienes podrían destruirla.

Al final, el lugar para continuar con el relato de mi dama nocturna resulto elegido: un banco de plaza.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres estar aquí?- dije, mirando hacia todos lados. El sitio lucia realmente vacío de gente. Solo un loco iría a esas horas a lugar semejante, exponiéndose a asaltos o hasta asesinatos.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo ella y se sentó, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire mezclada con el aroma de unas flores cercanas.

Sonreí, rendido y me senté a su lado. Al fin de cuentas… ¿Tenia que temer? Estaba al lado de una genuina vampiro.

-Dijiste que Ángelus fue maldecido- le recordé- Que le devolvieron el alma… ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Fue en el año 1898… en el mes de Agosto, en Borsa, Rumania. Ángelus había estado rondando a la hija de un clan de gitanos, los Kalderash. Tuvo la impertinencia de matarla… Mala elección. Los gitanos lo maldijeron. Ellos saben hechizos… conocen la magia mas antigua… Ten cuidado de los gitanos, sobre todo, de los mas antiguos…

"Ángelus se había ido… ahora, en su lugar, quedo una criatura asustadiza y aterrada por la culpa… un vampiro abrumado por el remordimiento cometido durante su existencia en las tinieblas…"

-¿Cómo tomaron la buena nueva?

-Mal. Darla no lo podía creer… Lo consideró sucio e indigno, lo desprecio y lo echó. Era el fin de Ángelus… desde ese momento se le conocería con el nombre de "Ángel".

-¿Y Spike y tú?

-También estábamos consternados con lo ocurrido. Darla nos ordeno destruir a todo el campamento de los gitanos, en venganza. Lo hicimos, pero eso no nos devolvió a Ángelus… Las cosas se acabaron entonces. Una desahuciada Darla nos acompaño durante un tiempo mas, sin encontrar un rumbo muy fijo en su existencia… Creo que se sintió descolocada sin su igual. Esos dos compartieron mucho en esos años.

-¿Y no lo volvieron a ver? ¿Ángelus (o Ángel) no apareció más?

-Si, lo volvimos a ver dos años después, en el 1900, en China, durante la Rebelión Boxer. Spike seguía obsesionado con las Cazadoras y encontró la pista que le condujo a una de ellas, Xin Rong. En mitad del estruendo producido por la batalla civil, Darla se reencontró con Ángel e intentó hacerlo volver al camino de las sombras… no pudo hacerlo. Mi Ángel jamás volvería a probar el gusto del Mal nunca más. Mientras todo eso pasaba, mi Spike lucho valientemente contra la Cazadora de ese país, hasta que al final venció y la mató…

-¿Mató a una Cazavampiros? Pensé que habías dicho que eran muy fuertes.

-Lo son, pero Spike fue mas listo que ella. Lo hice fuerte… fuerte como su madre- dijo, sonriendo y mirando al cielo, donde la luna flotaba suspendida.

-¿Qué pasó con Darla?

-Se fue. Nos abandono. Regreso con el Maestro. Desde ese momento, Spike y yo nos quedamos solos…

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Lo que siempre hicimos, tesoro. Alimentarnos, cazar, divertirnos… Viajar por el mundo. Ver cosas… Podría contarte de muchas de ellas. Estábamos entrando en el nuevo y reciamente nacido siglo 20, el siglo del razonamiento. Había maravillas que los mortales inventaban y que nos deslumbraban… la maquina fotográfica, el ferrocarril, los paseos en globos, etc, etc, etc… Era un mundo nuevo y pujante, un mundo que seguía avanzando y nosotros estábamos allí para verlo, en lugar de yacer enterrados o hechos polvos como todos los humanos que nos precedieron.

-Me imagino como debía ser todo eso… Todavía me quedo sin aliento solamente por saber que tú has vivido mucho mas antes que yo…- le confesé- Ya vivías cuando yo era… nada.

Drusilla sonrió y me sorprendió con un gesto inesperado… Se acercó y me beso en la mejilla tiernamente. Fue algo increíble. El contacto con su piel fue sedoso y frío, pero en cierta medida, agradable.

-¡Woa! ¿Y eso por que fue?

-No sé. Tenia ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que mis lectores no me van a creer todo esto? Digo, quizás ellos esperaban un relato de una criatura sanguinaria y despiadada, no el de una hermosura nocturna.

-No soy inocente- dijo y por primera vez, la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció totalmente- He hecho cosas terribles y no siento ningún remordimiento por eso… Sé que tus lectores sin duda consideraran que no me merezco más que el fuego del Averno y el sufrimiento… un castigo por todos mis actos crueles… Allá ellos. Quizás realmente el Infierno me espera y quizás el mismo Diablo tenga planes para mi… eso no lo sé.

Su rostro estaba relajado. Demostraba una profunda meditación y tristeza…

-Dru… ¿Crees en Dios?

-No... Ya no. ¿Tú si?

-No… Bueno, si…

-¿Si o no?

-Si, si creo… pero no creo que le interesemos mucho. Tengo una teoría elaborada al respecto.

-Cuéntamela. Me gustaría escucharla…

Sonreí y volví a poner en pausa mi grabador, para no gastar la cinta.

-Ay… ¿Por donde empiezo?

-Creo que por la teoría del Big Bang.

-Graciosa… Creeme, no es fácil.

-Yo te ayudo. ¿Cómo crees que es Dios?

-Pienso que es un Ser Superior…. Una entidad sin forma. Por lo menos, no tendría la típica forma de un anciano…

-¿Y donde se encontraría?

-¿En el Cielo?- sonreí- No. No lo sé. En alguna otra dimensión… como sea, creo que él existe y que es una especie de energía poderosa que comprende todo y abarca todo el Cosmos.

-Si Dios es taaaaaaaan omnipotente y bondadoso… ¿Por qué no interviene en este mundo? ¿Por qué no elimina a los malos sencillamente en vez de dejar que la gente buena que lo adora muera? ¿Por qué no me destruye a mí y a los demás vampiros?

Eran muchas preguntas. Fije mis ojos en el infinito estrellado y vacile en la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Supongo que al ser Todopoderoso y tan elevado, poco puede ser que le importemos. Solo somos seres mortales… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás si le importamos, pero no interviene por… No lo sé.

-Un callejón sin salida- canturreo mi compañera vampiresca, riéndose- Mejor dejemos las cuestiones divinas en otra parte, o tus lectores se van a aburrir… ¿Vas a poner esta charla sobre Dios en tu libro?

-No.

-No te creo. Es más, este tema te fascina. Lo vas a poner.

-No- insistí.

-¿Temes que digan que eres un hereje? Lo más posible que pase es que no les importe en absoluto. Al fin de cuentas, ellos ya no creen en Dios…

-Eso no lo comparto, Dru. Creo que alguno de ellos va a tener fuertes convicciones religiosas y eso es digno de admiración… por lo menos, para mí. Yo reconozco mis límites. Sé que no tengo todas las respuestas, pero decir que algo no existe por el simple hecho de no verlo… no va conmigo.

-Eres admirable…- hizo una pausa- ¿Seguimos con el relato?

-Adelante- dije y volví a presionar el botón de play del grabador.

-La vida con Spike fue larga y duro su tiempo. Los años pasaron y el mundo mortal cada vez nos deslumbraba más… Por supuesto, mi amado cachorrito no había olvidado sus ideas de encontrar a las Cazadoras y eliminarlas- siguió relatando Dru- Tuvimos que esperar muchos años antes de que un nuevo enfrentamiento con una Cazadora se produjera. Antes de eso, en el año 1956, tuvimos un problema que casi me cuesta la vida en Hungría…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un grupo de soldados soviéticos y los habitantes de una villa casi me matan- dijo, como quien dice algo normal- Spike me salvo, pero ese descuido casi acabo conmigo. Desde entonces, mi fuerza se había mermado mucho. El hecho fue demasiado para mi…

-Yo te veo bien- tercie- De hecho, te ves muy bien.

-Ahora, pero quede muy mal. Débil. Spike debió cuidar de mi mucho tiempo.

-¿Y el asuntito de las Cazadoras?

-Spike viajo hasta Nueva York conmigo, para averiguar las pistas de la nueva Cazadora de ese periodo de tiempo. Fue en el año 1977 cuando dimos con ella y él se encargo de eliminarla… Su nombre era Nikki y era muy poderosa.

-Veo que Spike no era un vampiro ordinario. ¿Cómo hizo para matar a las Cazadoras?

-No lo sé. Contó con suerte, supongo… De todas formas, las Cazadoras si bien son poderosas, no son la gran cosa… yo mate a una.

-¿Mataste a una?

-Pero eso te lo diré mas adelante… ¿En que estábamos?

-Spike había matado a su segunda Cazadora…

-Ah, si. Luego de esto, lo años pasaron. No ocurrió nada relevante en ese periodo de tiempo… Spike y yo vivimos durante muchos años en NY, hasta que recibimos el "llamado"… había una nueva Cazadora funcionando en Sunnydale y al parecer, esta era diferente a todas sus predecesoras… Era fuerte, astuta e invencible. Había matado al Maestro…

-Buffy Anne Summers- dije- ¿Así era como dijiste que se llamaba?

-Si. Spike se obsesiono por enfrentarla. Dos Cazadoras habían muerto bajo su mano y su fama se había acrecentado mucho. Estaba decidido a eliminar a esta también… en el año 1998, viajamos a Sunnydale y nos hicimos con el control del lugar. El Maestro no mandaba mas en ese sitio y los poquísimos discípulos suyos fueron eliminados… pero a pesar de lograr tomar el control del submundo infernal del pueblo, Spike no pudo acabar con Buffy.

"Día a día, la Cazadora frustro nuestros planes. La situación se fue de control… Hubo un momento en que le sugerí a Spike que deberíamos dejar este asunto, pero no quería. Mi amado Spike quería terminar su trabajo, destruir a la Cazadora. Finalmente, el destino nos dio una mano y Ángel (que se encontraba allí, trabajando en nuestra contra y ayudando a la Cazadora y a sus amigos) terminó perdiendo su alma de nuevo, permitiéndole a Ángelus renacer…"

-Pensé que Ángelus nunca volvería.

-El hechizo que los gitanos pusieron a Ángel era este: cuando encontrara el amor verdadero, su alma se perdería. Era el castigo justo, por quitar la felicidad… cuando él consiguiera la suya, su alma moriría y el mal renacería para destruir lo que pudo amar en ese tiempo en que fue parte de ellos.

-Entonces Ángelus regresó.

-Si y fue un regreso maravilloso- dijo Dru, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonreía- De un día a otro, la Cazadora debió enfrentarse al vampiro del que se había enamorado. Ángelus estaba de vuelta y la victoria casi fue nuestra… pero desgraciadamente, el hechizo para restaurar su alma fue rehecho y Ángelus desapareció de nuevo. Buffy lo mató en un momento antes de que un portal dimensional se abriera y sumergiera el mundo en el desastre… lo mato a pesar de que había recuperado su alma.

Drusilla enmudeció. Yo también permanecí callado.

-En esa ocasión, Spike se puso en nuestra contra. Creo que fueron los celos lo que lo motivaron a semejante cambio. Ángelus y yo… digamos que estuvimos muy juntos en ese tiempo. Spike se sintió celoso y conspiró en nuestra contra, haciendo un trato con la Cazadora en el cual decía que nos iríamos del pueblo al terminar la amenaza. Así fue… Spike me llevo por la fuerza de Sunnydale.

-Dijiste que la Cazadora mató a Ángel… pero él esta vivo ahora.

-Regreso del Infierno. No se sabe como, pero volvió.

-¿Qué sucedió con ustedes dos después de que se fueron de Sunnydale?

-Nos refugiamos en otra parte… pero la relación entre Spike y yo se terminó. Ya no era el mismo… su obsesión por la Cazadora se había tornado insoportable. Lo deje… Fue en ese punto en que vine a Sudamérica. Visite Brasil y luego, vine acá, a Argentina…

-…En donde nos conocimos…

Dru asintió en silencio. Me le quede mirando absorto en mis pensamientos, rememorando lo que me había revelado hasta ahora, cuando la cinta del grabador provoco su habitual chasquido haciendo entender que se había acabado.

-Se te terminó la cinta- me dijo.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿Estas satisfecho?

-¿Eso es todo?

-Mi vida al completo… o debería decir "no-vida". Pero creo que me queda agregar unas cuantas cosas más. Posteriormente, volví a Sunnydale, pero el Spike que encontré allí estaba años luz de ser el que conocí. Por supuesto, él también había vuelto antes y ahora estaba enamorado de la Cazadora.

-¿Enamorado?

-Si. Una relación extraña- dijo y sonrió estúpidamente- Me fui del pueblo, pero me dirigí hacia Los Ángeles, en donde una firma de abogados siniestros llamada Wolfram & Hart se contactaron conmigo y me informaron de las novedades que había por allí. Ángel estaba en la ciudad y les arruinaba sus planes… Wolfram & Hart era un bufete de abogados un tanto particular… tenían planes para con el mundo... Grandes planes… Ellos se contactaron conmigo y me dijeron de la resurrección de Darla.

-¿Resurrección de Darla?

-Darla había muerto mucho antes. Ángel y Buffy la habían matado. Wolfram & Hart la resucito para ponerla en contra de Ángel, pero la revivieron como humana. Fui yo quien entro en el juego y la convertí en vampiro otra vez.

-Cielos. Que complicado- dije y sonreí nervioso.

-Espero que tus lectores entienda todo esto.

-¿Así que volviste a Darla en vampiro? ¿Y que pasó?

-Nos revelamos contra la empresa que nos contrató… Atacamos a sus principales directivos. Luego de eso, Darla quería recuperar a Ángel, pero la situación se fue de control una vez más. Ángel casi nos mató en una oportunidad… nos quemo de manera tal que…

Dru enmudeció. Su cara se había tornado de terror. Sin duda, rememoraba algo realmente horrible.

-Fuego, fuego, fuego…- comenzó a repetir, en mitad de jadeos asfixiantes.

-¡Drusilla! ¡Dru! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Reacciona!

Se había puesto a llorar histéricamente, como si el fuego la estuviera envolviendo. Se abrazó a si misma con sus manos y comenzó a bambolearse de un lado a otro, sumergida en su memoria.

-Fuego, fuego… el fuego…

-¡DRU!

Mi grito la devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos grandes se fijaron en los míos, arrasados por las lágrimas.

-¡N-No lo soporto mas! ¡T-Todos los días es igual! Recuerdo el fuego… como Ángel casi nos quemo… el dolor…

-Pero tus heridas sanaron. Ahora estas bien- intenté por todos los medios de calmarla, pero no podía evitar que dejase de llorar.

-Mi carne sanó, pero tengo heridas mas profundas… heridas en mi interior- sollozó- Estoy sola, Federico. Spike me ha dejado… ama a la Cazadora. ¡Estoy sola!

…La abrace. Me dolía verla así…

Dios santo. La entendía… Entendía a la criatura sentada a mi lado. Entendía su sufrimiento, su dolor… entendía que era victima de una naturaleza que la obligaba a hacer cosas aberrantes… la entendía y la amaba.

Su soledad era terrible y espantosa. Me vi reflejado en ella… en ese dolor.

-Calma, calma- le dije- Dru, calmate.

Su llanto se terminó, pero entonces, se apretó contra mi cuerpo de manera tierna. Me estremecí, sorprendido. Podía oler todavía su perfume, ver muy de cerca ese cabello suyo, tan brilloso y sedoso.

Ella se separó de mí y me miró. Luego, me beso en la boca.

Me quede helado.

-Lo siento- dijo, al separarse.

-No… no lo sientas… Te amo- le confesé.

-¿Después de lo que has oído? ¿Después de escuchar lo aberrante de mi vida? Soy un demonio, Federico… No te confundas.

-Dru… te amo. No hay minuto en que no piense en ti… Sé que tu existencia significa maldad y oscuridad, pero…- me encogí de hombros, sintiendo las lagrimas en mi rostro- Te amo.

Esta vez volvimos a besarnos y ya había perdido toda mi voluntad.

El techo de mi habitación jamás se vio tan hermoso desde mi cama como en ese momento.

Una hora después me encontraba en mi casa. Dru estaba conmigo, acostada a mi lado, mirando al techo de igual forma y en silencio. Su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y un sudor pegajoso recorría nuestros cuerpos.

-¿En que piensas?- le dije, observándola.

-Esto esta mal.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te estas metiendo en muchos problemas, ¿sabias?- dijo, volviéndose para mirarme- ¿Estas realmente seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

-Te amo, ya te lo dije… y no tengo miedo.

-Por favor… Reconsidéralo.

-¿Qué hay que reconsiderar?

-Si te convierto… perderías tu alma. No existe la vuelta atrás… Y tienes una vida por delante.

-No tengo miedo- repetí, decidido.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-No sabes lo que pides- dijo- Es sumergirse en la oscuridad. Todo lo bueno que eres, se revierte y ya no queda nada… Reconsidéralo.

-Lo quiero. No hay nada que reconsiderar… Dru, desde que te conocí, le encontré sentido a mi vida. Y ya no quiero perderte… quiero ser parte de ti. Hazme tuyo, Dru… Quiero ser tuyo para siempre.

Drusilla se incorporó en la cama. Sus ojos jamás resplandecieron a la luz tenue de las lámparas artificiales de manera tan bella como esa vez. Su cuerpo sudoroso, desnudo, era realmente espectacular… era una estatua cincelada ante mi, una diosa de la noche esperando para acogerme en sus brazos.

Sonrió y su rostro sufrió una transformación. La frente abultada, los ojos amarillentos y los colmillos aparecieron. Me estremecí, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante…

-No dolerá… te lo prometo- susurró, acercándose a mi.

-Hazme tuyo- dije, cerrando los ojos.

Ese fue el final de mi vida como ser humano… y el principio de mi nueva vida de vampiro.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Epilogo

"**DRUSILLA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

Mis dedos bailaban sobre el teclado de mi computadora portátil con una velocidad sobrehumana. A mi lado, en la mesa en la que usaba de escritorio, yacían desparramados una inmensa cantidad de papeles… notas garabateadas, transcripciones de la entrevista con Drusilla.

A toda velocidad, pasaba yo todo aquello a las mágicas letras electrónicas de mi computadora, dando los últimos toques de mi libro.

Mientras escribía, no podía dejarme de mirar las manos… Ahora, eran blancas, relucientes. Mis dedos se habían alargado de tal manera que eran medio finos… y muy ágiles.

…Los dedos de un vampiro…

Me detuve y suspiré. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia un gran espejo colocado en la habitación. Trague saliva y me mire en él…

Contrario a la creencia popular errónea, los vampiros sí se reflejan en los espejos. Todavía no sé quien inventó aquello del "no-reflejo", pero deberían darle una patada en sus partes más nobles por mentir tan descaradamente.

La figura que el espejo me devolvía era la mía, sin duda, pero transformada. La sangre vampirica de Drusilla corría por mis venas, provocando cambios fundamentales en la que antes fue una fisonomía humana y enteramente mortal.

Para empezar, después de lo de los dedos y las manos, mi piel se había tornado mas blanca… tan blanca como la de mi "creadora". Por otro lado, mis ojos (negros cuando era un ser humano) ahora se vieron repentinamente convertidos… su color actual era una mezcla entre celeste y blanco, que los convertían en algo realmente exótico. Ignoraba el porque de semejante cambio fundamental, pero si a eso le sumábamos que mi vista torpe y medio miope de humano había sido reemplazada por una de lince (capaz de ver colores mas vivos que nunca o en la oscuridad), no me podía quejar.

Por lo demás, estaba más o menos igual que antes. Si, me sentía más fuerte, mas vivo… Sabía que poseía ahora una fuerza sobrenatural y que podía si me lo proponía, dar un salto tan alto hasta llegar a una terraza o partirle el cuello a alguien con una sola mano.

Esperaba que algo así no sucediera nunca.

Pido perdón al lector de nuevo. Creo que debería haber empezado esta parte del relato hablando de lo que sucedió después de que Dru me dio la sangre… después de mi conversión.

Pasé por la experiencia que todo vampiro pasa cuando es creado. La muerte se abatió sobre mi cuerpo, mientras bebía la sangre que mi amada dama nocturna me ofrecía…

Ella se mantuvo sublime hasta el último minuto, mirándome. Mientras ocurría la magia, se limitó a susurrarme cosas para tranquilizarme. Era algo extraño… Que le diera tanto amor a un acto que a ella se lo habían hecho de una forma tan… brutal, tan sanguinaria.

_¿Cuántas veces habrá desangrado a alguien hasta la muerte? ¿Cuántas vidas habrá cegado, sin mostrarle tanto afecto como a mí en este caso?_

Eso no importaba.

Se mantuvo conmigo hasta que ya no pude verla más y las tinieblas de la muerte se abatieron sobre mí… una muerte que duro 3 días hasta el despertar, acostado en una mullida cama en el interior del departamento lujosísimo que ella tenia en el microcentro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, su refugio privado.

_¿Qué vi cuando estuve muerto?_ Ese es todo un tema.

Recuerdo nebulosamente cosas. Esperaba que todo fuera como Dru dijo que le sucedió en su génesis de vampiro, pero en mi caso… fue distinto. Recuerdo flotar en un espacio nebuloso y sentir (o ver) la presencia de mucha más gente en ese lugar. Era un sitio enorme y de alguna forma, sabia que era ilimitado. Podíamos decir que el Cielo y el Infierno juntos podrían haber cabido perfectamente en aquel sitio, estuviese donde estuviese.

Recuerdo que algo o alguien se me acercó en esa bruma y que ese alguien resplandecía mucho. Ese ser (sea lo que sea) me habló y estoy seguro de que dijo cosas importantes, pero no guardo recuerdos de nada de lo que me dijo.

Después, vino mi despertar. El renacimiento como vampiro.

Dru estaba allí. Me acompaño en todo momento… algo que agradeceré eternamente.

Lo más difícil y traumático vino luego: tenía hambre.

Los vampiros jóvenes siempre tienen hambre. Debía alimentarme… eso significa que debía matar.

Dru se ofreció a acompañarme en mi primera cacería. Sentí algo de miedo y hasta casi creí que no podría hacerlo, pero luego, las cosas cambiaron.

Me llevó a un barrio apartado del centro, un lugar realmente desagradable. Creo que era una gran villa, con casas destartaladas y de techos de chapas. Gente muy pobre y humilde vivía allí… gente que día a día se esforzaba de todas las maneras posibles por salir del tugurio miserable al que sus vidas fue sumergida por culpa del destino… pero también vivían los otros. Los delincuentes, los ladrones, violadores y asesinos. Gente que traficaba drogas y que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de matar a sus semejantes.

Sentía un hambre atroz y el dolor se tornaba insoportable. Dru dijo que todo seria instintivo y que sabría que hacer. Era cierto… apenas me acerque a la primera casa, me di cuenta que era verdad.

Eché un vistazo por una ventana de la manera en que los vampiros lo hacen sin ser descubiertos. Había cuatro sujetos ahí dentro, traficantes de drogas, delincuentes. Hablaban de sus próximos atracos, de las cosas terribles que iban a hacer sin duda alguna al día siguiente… cosas que involucrarían la muerte de gente inocente que en esos momentos dormían apacibles en sus casas.

Me enfurecí. De verdad, me enfurecí al escuchar esto. Decidí salir de mi puesto apacible y entré en la casa dando un salto, rompiendo la ventana. Los delincuentes no se esperaban esto y fue por eso que tardaron tanto en reaccionar. Aquello me fue muy a favor…

Sentí que mi rostro cambiaba. Lo sentí de una manera que se me hace difícil explicar. Mis huesos y mi carne eran elásticas y asumieron la terrible cara de un demonio ávido de sangre. Mis colmillos crecieron hasta afilarse y recuerdo bien que los ataqué. Fue muy rápido y hasta tengo que decir que quizás no sintieron dolor…

Dru miró todo desde afuera. Observó cada detalle sin perdérselo. Cuando sacie mi hambre primeriza, regrese a su lado. Sonreía, satisfecha…

-Te he hecho un ser muy fuerte- me dijo, acariciándome el rostro, que ya volvía a relajarse para volver a ser el de un humano- Tienes la fuerza de diez hombres juntos… quizás mas.

Era cierto.

Varios días pasaron desde esa primera vez. Desde entonces, Dru y yo hemos recorrido muchas veces la noche de esta ciudad, conociendo cosas que nunca soñé que conocería…

Pero en el momento presente, terminaba yo de escribir los últimos párrafos del libro que planeaba publicar, sobre su vida. Ese era el motivo de toda esta aventura sobrenatural… dar a conocer al mundo su historia.

Hay cosas que quedaran en el tintero de mi propia conversión en vampiro. ¿Qué vi en el tiempo en que estuve muerto? ¿Qué secreta revelación me fue confiada antes de que la magia oscura de los no-muertos me sacara de ese lugar espiritual donde flotaba?

No lo sé. Tal vez solamente lo soñé… Tal vez fue una suerte de alucinación mientras mi cerebro moría y revivía.

Tal vez después de la muerte no hay nada y esta nueva segunda vida es lo único que nos queda como posibilidad de subsistir. No lo sé.

Mientras cavilaba en semejantes cosas, Dru apareció en la habitación. Vestía de negro como de costumbre y su semblante seguía igual de pulcro y de exótico, como el de una estatua. Sonrió y se me acercó, abrazándome por la espalda, en un gesto tan intimo y sensual que no pude menos que entrecerrar los ojos mientras olía su perfume… ese perfume que se convirtió en mi perdición.

Dije que varias cosas quedarían en el tintero sobre mi propia conversión en vampiro… hay otra cosa mas que creo que me hace distinto de los demás seres de la noche que hay.

Se supone que cuando te conviertes en un vampiro, pierdes tu alma, lazo fundamental con el mundo de los mortales… te transformas en una criatura siniestra y ávida de muerte…

Pues bien… no sé por que, pero eso no pasó. **NUNCA PERDI MI ALMA**.

El fenómeno inquietaba a Dru de sobremanera. Ella no tenía explicación para este suceso. Los únicos vampiros con alma que había en la Tierra actualmente (por lo menos, conocidos) eran 2: Ángel y Spike.

El primero es sabido que se la habían restaurado hace tiempo, el segundo la había recuperado hacia cosa de un año y fue una suerte de sacrificio personal para ganarse el amor de la Cazadora.

En mi caso, todo era diferente. Nunca perdí mi alma. Nunca se fue el lazo que me unía al mundo que acababa de abandonar.

Después de las primeras vidas que me cobre para detener el dolor y saciar mi hambre de demonio nocturno, sentí culpa, remordimiento… creí que no podía continuar.

Todavía siento esos sentimientos y creo que serán el precio por haber logrado una vida que seguirá hasta el final de los tiempos… eso si alguna Cazadora no me mata primero.

Decidí por voluntad propia nunca jamás tomar la vida de un inocente. Las vidas con las que me alimentaría, serian las de los criminales, de aquellos humanos que se alejaban por voluntad de sus congeneres, convirtiéndose en depredadores de sus hermanos. Para la paz de esa alma que no me abandonó, era lo correcto.

Mas, no me proporcionaba ningún placer matar.

-¿Cómo va mi libro?- me preguntó Drusilla, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien. Solo le faltan unos retoques.

-¿No tendrás problemas para publicarlo? ¿No crees que comenzaran a sospechar de ti cuando les lleves el manuscrito?

-La editorial tiene un convenio conmigo. No hacen tantas preguntas… si el material es bueno y vende, no les importa. Además, como ves, puedo pasar por humano una vez que me alimento.

-Estoy emocionada. No sé si estaré preparada para el precio de la fama.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, amor- dije, separándome de ella y volviendo a mi lugar, a terminar de escribir la historia- El libro puede venderse bien, pero no creo que vaya a ser masivo.

-Me conformo con que lo lean diez personas. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

-¿Ya pensaste que haremos después?

-Si que lo pensé… ¿Te gustaría ver el mundo?- preguntó, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿De que hablas?

Dru se me acercó y me mostró un par de pasajes para avión.

-Vaya… Estoy impresionado- dije, leyéndolos- _¿"Los Ángeles"?_ ¿Planeas visitar a tus viejos conocidos? ¿Un desvío para Sunnydale por ahí, quizás?

-Bueno…- suspiró, poniendo cara de niña inocente- ¿Qué pretendías? Tengo algunas cuantas ganas de volverlos a ver a todos… y además, quisiera saber como reaccionaran mi Ángel y mi Spike al ver que tienen competencia ahora… Un nuevo vampiro con alma…

-Por favor, Dru… Creo que ellos son más lindos que yo- comenté, riéndome- Creo que ni podrían hacer una serie de TV conmigo…

Drusilla se rió con ganas. Luego, se sentó sobre mis rodillas y me estrecho tiernamente entre sus brazos.

-Piensalo bien, querido. Tal vez podrías seguir escribiendo libros- dijo- Tal vez Ángel te cuente su vida… o Spike… o cualquier otro vampiro o demonio…

Sonreí. Era verdad. Se me estaba abriendo una posibilidad sin igual…

Sabía que de ahí en más, mi vida (mi nueva vida) estaría plagada de revelaciones increíbles. También sabia que la cosa no iba a ser fácil y que estaban cuestiones mas practicas como el hecho de que ahora pertenecía a un mundo oscuro y temido… pero también estaba el hecho de saber que había cosas sobre mi que tendría que descubrir. Cosas que debería investigar…

¿Qué vi cuando estaba muerto? ¿Quién me habló? ¿Por que no perdí mi alma?

¿De quien era la voz que habló con Drusilla cuando su poder de tener visiones volvió? Y lo más fundamental… ¿Qué motivó a Dru a no matarme?

-¿Por qué no acabaste con mi vida cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?- quise saber.

-Porque tuve una visión.

Silencio. La mire a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo me atacaste tuviste una visión?

-Si.

-¿Qué viste?

Sonrió. Me acarició la cara.

-Luz.

-¿Luz?

-Y muchas cosas más…

-Vas a hacer que piense que soy un enviado divino- bromeé- ¿No me puedes decir mas?

-Puedo, pero no lo voy a hacer.

-Mira que eres mala, ¿eh?- la regañe, besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy una vampiro…

_Buenos Aires, Argentina. _

_13 de Septiembre de 2003 _

**FIN**


End file.
